Secrets of the Night
by debbydo0dles45
Summary: Silly little oneshot set after Sand Francisco Dreamin'. Features Slappy the clown doll, and sister fluff.


_**Wendy: **__Okay, don't look in these bags, Piper. You're not supposed to see the door prizes. Hey, Becca, I thought we nixed the clown idea_

_**Piper: **__Oh, no, relax, that's just one of Paige's old toys. Slappy._

_**Wendy: **__Oh, good, 'cause clowns are creepy._

_**Becca: **__Especially that one._

_**Piper: **__Don't let Paige hear you say that._

Piper stirred at an ache in her side and unwillingly sat up with a groan noticing her baby sister's foot jabbing into her very swollen and pregnant belly. They were on the couch in the VIP section of P3 and Piper was willing to bet thats where they had been for the last 12 hours.

She dragged herself up and moved Paige's cold foot causing her sister to recoil into a fetal position with a slight grunt. She smiled at the girl, who looked so very young, realizing that this was the first time she had ever really seen Paige sleep, as the youngest Halliwell usually locked herself in her bedroom with the covers pulled tight over her head.

She ran a hand through her knotted brown hair and sighed as she looked at her watch. Yup. She had definately slept through her whole baby shower. And from the looks of it, she thought, placing a hand lightly on her sister's back, Paige had too.

"Hey big sis" she heard Phoebe's chipper voice coming from one of the bar stools, where she was seated. "Rise and shine, huh?" she said with a smile hopping down and moving over to an empty armchair next to the couch.

"Tell me about it. Were you part of this squish fest" she said indicating the couch that was crowded with just her and Paige on it "at some earlier time?"

"Duh. Its funny we all passed out. I woke up with this awful crick in my neck, but I'll survive, Are you disappointed?"

"Nah. Well, not really...You know, I'm not really sure yet. " Piper said with a smile "I guess our dreams were making us more tired than we thought."

Phoebe laughed "That's quite the oxymoron. Besides, Paige doesn't seem too disturbed by her recurring nightmares. Look."

Piper looked over and saw Slappy curled tightly under Paige's thin pale arm, clearly comforting her as she slept. "Aw. How cute is that?" Piper cooed "I knew it was an old doll of hers but I never knew it was her lovey."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows and smirked at Piper resting her elbows on her knees and cupping her face in her hands. "Depends how you define cute. Don't you think she's a little old to be so attached to a doll ?"

Piper shrugged "It doesn't bother me. She'll give it up when she's ready. "

Phoebe grimaced "I think 24 would qualify as way past ready. She looks like a big baby."

Piper laughed. "You don't look much older when you're sleeping Pheebs. Besides, she's not hurting anyone."

"Except herself." Phoebe pointed out "Maybe this is why she has such trouble keeping a boyfriend."

"Thats ridiculous Phoebe! Stop being silly. You're just bitter 'cause Grams made you pack Max the bear away in the closet when you left for college."

'Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too. You so are. You should just go back to cuddling the thing and get over it." Piper joked

"I don't need it anymore. Unlike some people" she said indicating Paige "Besides now I've finally got some big sister teasing material."

"Phoebe" Piper warned, wanting to lecture Phoebe but resisting as she heard Paige stir. "Let's wake her up nicely"

"Okay" Phoebe said with an exaggerated sigh "I do have to admit, she looks awfully sweet. Immature, but sweet. It almost makes you forget how annoying her sarcastic comebacks can be when she's awake"

"Paigey honey, its time to wake up" Piper sing-songed shaking Paige with a smile "Its morning baby"

"That's fitting" Phoebe grinned as Paige whimpered softly

"Mmmmmmmm" she whined turning over on her other side "Go 'way"

"Come on Paige, you've been asleep since the baby shower. You missed it after all that planning" Piper prodded

"Nooooooooooooo" Paige insisted clutching Slappy closer "Get out of my room"

"We aren't in your room. We're in P3." Piper explained

"Oh" Paige replied as her eyes blinked open "Why am I here?"

"We all fell asleep here last night and I guess Leo left us alone." Piper explained

"How long have you guys been awake for?" she asked rubbing her eyes "And why were you watching me sleep?"

"A few minutes" Piper replied "And we were watching you because you just look oh so adorable and innocent when you aren't spitting fire"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked sitting up. "You guys should've woken me up sooner"

"They say never to disturb a sleeping baby" Phoebe started to tease

"Huh?" Paige replied as Phoebe pointed to the stuffed clown "What's wrong with Slappy?"

"Absolutely nothing." Piper replied giving Phoebe a warning look. Usually Phoebe doted on Paige and thought everything about her was just the cutest. She knew this hit a nerve with Phoebe but honestly, Paige lost so much of her innocence at a young age. Piper was in awe she still had even the slightest bit of it left.

"Let's get breakfast" she continued changing the subject.

The sister's pulled up to a diner in Piper's SUV and stepped inside to see several televisions blaring the same warning- Severe Thunderstorm Approaching San Francisco: Flood Warnings are in Effect.

"Yikes" Piper said as they were seated in a comfy booth "We better remember to shut all of the windows."

Phoebe didn't hear her though, as she was telling the attractive waiter something. Paige seemed to be in space as she chewed her thumb nail.

"Don't do that Paigey." Piper admonished her baby sister. "You'll get a gross mouth sore or something"

Paige furrowed her brow and pouted "I'm a big girl Piper. Just a tip, don't bother my niece this much"

Piper smirked resting a hand on her belly "There goes the fire spitting. Can't you ever be peppy?"

Paige gave her a look and Piper laughed. "Alright, alright. You haven't had your morning coffee yet." _God sometimes she can be just like Prue_ she added mentally.

Phoebe giggled softly as the waiter, Gavin, returned with crayons and a coloring place mat and set them in front of Paige, who was too confused to immediately react. By the time she did, Gavin had already walked away.

"Phoebe, what did you get me these for? I'm not five." Paige scowled. Even though she liked to draw, she was annoyed that her sister had embarrassed her in front of sexy Gavin.

"I know sweetie. But I'm here to help make sure you stay in the lines, so you don't have to worry." Phoebe replied patting Paige's hand. "Which one do you want first the wed or the gween?" She teased.

Paige's pale skin flushed deeply in anger and humiliation. She snatched the crayons from Phoebe's hand. "I can color myself Phoebe. I'm an artist remember? I don't need your help. I don't know what you got me these for anyway. I'm 20 years above the age limit."

Phoebe ruffled Paige's hair. "They're so cute at this age."

"Did she hit her head?" Paige directed at Piper with alarm in her eyes. "Why is she treating me like a kid?"

Piper, somehow getting put in the middle again sighed. "Phoebe is making fun of you because of that clown doll you have."

Paige frowned "What about it? What's wrong with having a childhood doll?"

"Nothing" Phoebe said. "Just if you are going to act like a baby, I'm going to treat you like one."

"What do you have against Slappy Phoebe?" Paige said her voice getting softer. "I'm not being bad. I just like to have something to snuggle with."

"Of course not Paige. Don't listen to Phoebe, she just has some unresolved issues." Piper tried to mediate. "Now let's order."

The sisters ordered their food, and it came. Phoebe kept insisting on doing silly things for Paige like cutting her pancakes into bite sized pieces. Despite how many times Piper warned Phoebe, she didn't care and it wasn't like Piper could really stop her. Only Paige could, but she was too focused on trying to figure out how Slappy had upset Phoebe so much.

"Seriously Phoebe, what is your issue?" Paige half yelled as Phoebe tried to wipe her face. "Piper, make her leave me alone!"

Piper, who was finding the whole fiasco amusing just laughed. "Oh Paige. She's just teasing you. You didn't have to put up with it when you were little so don't complain now."

"She's annoying me Piper. I wanna go home." She whined

Phoebe smirked " Relax. I'll lay off, on one condition."

"What would this condition be?" Paige said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows as Gavin the waiter came and brought the check which Piper was taking care of.

"If you can prove to me that you can last a night without Slappy, I'll leave you alone."

Piper looked up from the check as she heard this. Well, that would be interesting.

Paige smiled. That wouldn't be too hard at all. "No problem. It's on."

"Okay then. When we get back to the SUV you give me Slappy and I'll hide him somewhere you won't be able to find him. No orbing. If you behave and last the night I'll leave you alone and you can keep Slappy for as long as you want."

"Fine. But if I win, you also have to tell me why this was such a big deal to you." Paige replied

"Deal" Phoebe said pinky swearing with Paige. She was pretty sure Paige wouldn't be able to last.

"Okay kids" Piper said getting up. Time to go home before we all get washed away by that storm."

Paige shuddered inwardly at the thought. She hated the rain.

The sisters boarded into their car and headed to the Manor.

Later that day, Paige sat outside in the garden reading, though the skies were getting gray. She wasn't really paying attention to the words in the book, but more enjoying the time before the storm where the air smelt like rain. She hated when the thunder and lightening started, but loved the pre-storm feeling.

She was also worried about where Phoebe had put Slappy, and the problems she was having with her. Paige loved Phoebe, but sometimes she wondered how much Phoebe really loved her. Maybe all this time she was really hiding resentment over having to give up being the youngest and that's why she was doing this.

Normally Paige acted really mature so Phoebe didn't have to worry, but this seemed to really set her off.

Piper watched her baby sister through the kitchen window as she prepared dinner. It was already 5:30, and the storm would be hitting any minute. Paige was still sitting outside and seemed to be lost in thought as her red hair framed her furrowed brow. Sometimes Piper thought she dyed her hair to separate herself from her and Phoebe, which worried Piper since they were supposed to be growing closer rather than apart.

Paige looked like Phoebe did when she needed someone to talk to. Piper really felt like she should call Paige in and be her big sister for once. It was hard with Paige since she was resistant to anything that could even mildly be considered coddling, but she owed it to herself to try.

Piper stepped around the stove and poked her head out the back door. Paige didn't seem to notice her.

"Paige? Paige sweetheart?" Piper called

Paige looked up to see Piper at the door and gave her a hesitant smile. "Oh hey Piper. What's up?"

"Nothing major honey. I was just wondering if you wanted to help me with dinner."

Paige walked over to the door compliantly "Oh yeah wow. I'm not sure I'll be the best souse chef, but I'd love to help you."

Piper was surprised at Paige's delight and looked into her hazel eyes to see a bit of happiness breaking through what looked like layers of hurt. "Great. We're only having spaghetti though, so you don't have to worry."

The two sisters walked inside and Piper set Paige up chopping vegetables as she cooked the pasta they would be mixed with.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked as she cut into a tomato. "I haven't seen her all afternoon."

"I think she's working on her column upstairs, so I wouldn't bother her. Not that you would though after her teasing this morning." Piper replied.

She sensed Paige shrug behind her. "It's no big deal" she said kind of sadly "I know she's only trying to help me."

Piper smiled gently. That was possibly the most innocent thing Paige had ever said. She personally knew Phoebe was just being a brat, but the fact that Paige just assumed the best about her was pure baby sister.

"Of course honey. I wouldn't want you two to start fighting or anything over something this silly."

"Yeah" Paige sighed softly bringing the chopped vegetables to Piper, who put them in a pan to sauté.

Piper made eye contact with her little sister again. "If you were worried though Paigey, I could talk to her for you. That's what big sister's are for."

Paige looked like she wanted to say something about what was bothering her but then stopped herself. Instead, she flung her arms around Piper's neck.

Burying her face is Piper's soft hair she said, "I love you Piper"

Piper rubbed Paige's back comfortingly. "I love you too baby."

The sister's broke apart and continued preparing dinner, both of them feeling a little better about their relationship.

Late that night or early the next morning, Paige sat up in her bed biting her nails and clutching her quilt to her chest.

Her windows were constantly lit up by bursts of lightening and it thundered so loudly she was sure the house shook. The rain was coming down so hard that all she could hear was its incessant pounding on the old manor's roof.

In short, it was as though whatever higher power was out there was trying to take down San Francisco. And Paige was scared.

She couldn't sleep and had been awake for hours panicking about the weather. She and her sisters had packed into bed about midnight, and shortly after, there was a power outage. Nobody came to see if Paige was alright, so she assumed they were all asleep or didn't think much of it.

After all, they had no idea Paige was absolutely terrified of thunder storms.

But she was. Every time there was a thunderstorm, she would crawl into her parent's bed where she would stay for the night, right up until they died. If she wasn't with them, she made sure to be in the arms of a boyfriend. And if she didn't have a boyfriend, she had Slappy.

To avoid losing the bet, Paige contemplated climbing into bed with Piper but she was worried her sister would find that strange and kick her out. That, and the fact that Leo was around that night could make for an awkward situation.

She had also briefly considered running to Phoebe's room, but then was too shy and nervous about what Phoebe would do.

If there was one thing that scared Paige, it was thunderstorms. And right now, all she wanted was her Slappy.

Paige grabbed a flashlight from her nightstand and tiptoed downstairs, though shaking from fear. She had to find where Phoebe hid Slappy, as opposed to orbing it, so that she could wake up early and replace it the next morning.

She looked everywhere: in the kitchen cabinets, under the couch, in the washing machine, but nothing. She was starting to panic, and tears filled her eyes. She had no choice.

"Slappy" she called and the clown doll materialized in her arms. She hugged it tightly and instantly felt more at ease.

"Paige?"

Paige turned around from where she was to see Phoebe sitting on a wicker couch in the sunroom watching the storm. Candles were illuminating her area, but she had been unable to see Paige before the light of her orbs.

Paige froze as Phoebe came up to her with her own flashlight and tried to take Slappy from Paige's grip.

"Sorry Paige but you broke the bet."

Paige held on to Slappy tighter. "No please Phoebe. I need Slappy tonight. Can't we reschedule the bet?"

"No Paige, we can't" Phoebe said once again trying to pry the doll from her sister's grip.

"Please Phoebe stop. I don't care. Treat me like a baby if you want. But I need Slappy right now" Paige resisted, and then began to cry hysterically.

Phoebe was pretty shocked that she had made Paige cry, and instantly felt guilty. She hadn't meant to actually upset her.

She moved into hug Paige, but her baby sister fought it. Eventually though, she wilted in Phoebe's arms and began to cry even harder.

"Shh Paige. What's gotten into you? Are you feeling alright?" Phoebe soothed leading Paige to the living room and sitting her down on the couch.

Paige, who was shivering, shook her head and cuddled Slappy. "I'm scared of storms." She admitted as she looked into Phoebe's big brown eyes.

Phoebe stroked Paige's red hair and sighed. "I really don't think that's all that's bothering you Paigey."

Paige shook her head. "No. That's all. I'm just really scared of thunder and lightening."

Phoebe searched her sister's face. She didn't look a day older than 14, which made Phoebe realize how vulnerable she was even though she refused to show it.

"Honey, you can talk to me. I'm not going to judge you. I'm your big sister. You can tell me anything."

"Then why did you make fun of me so much? Slappy is one of the last things I have from my mom and dad. Every time there was a storm I would climb into their bed, but after they died I couldn't do that anymore. So now all I have is Slappy to comfort me."

"Oh baby." Phoebe frowned I had no idea it meant that much to you. If it did, I wouldn't have bothered you. I know what that's like. You must've felt really bad because of me."

Paige sniffled, her crying now nothing more than hiccups as Phoebe comforted her. "I thought you were mad at me because you don't get to be the baby sister anymore and that you felt like I was taking your place in the family."

"Oh Paige. How many times do we have to tell you aren't a replacement for anyone? Not Prue, not me, nobody. You are supposed to be your own person and we love you for it. Besides, I got to be the baby for a long time. Now its your turn."

"Does this mean I can keep Slappy?"

Phoebe laughed. "Of course. Forever and ever if you want."

"Okay" Paige yawned sounding sleepy.

"Uh oh. Someone's tired." Phoebe said kissing Paige's head "Maybe you should go up to bed."

"No I'm not tired." Paige whined, because she was indeed tired.

"Yes you are. Come on baby. I'll stay with you so you don't have to be scared of the storm."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Paige asked sheepishly. "I wouldn't want to put you out."

"No sweetie I'd love too. Besides, it's about time you let me be your big sister."

Paige didn't respond. Her eyes were already closed and it looked like she was sleeping or close to it.

Phoebe bent down and kissed Paige's forehead. "Okay. I guess we'll stay down here."

After a few minutes, Phoebe began to doze off herself with her arms around Paige.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah Paige?"

"I love you"

"I love you too little sis."

**Okay so I will confess that was a sappy and kinda crappy oneshot. Season 5 is inspiring, so I may have another oneshot out soon. Growing Up Halliwell is giving me writer's block. I'm working on it, trust me. 3**


End file.
